Cold Nights
by kitsune to neko
Summary: Ein Sequel zu Cold Days in dem Sirius die Hauptrolle spielte. Dies wurde für den Adventskalender 2004 geschrieben Es spielt zeitgleich zu Cold DaysUnd nun viel Spaß


**Cold Nights**

Kleine Dampfwölkchen bildeten sich vor seinem Mund als er aus dem Laden trat. Es waren nicht mehr viele Besorgungen, die zu machen. "Ist auch ganz gut so...", murmelte der junge Mann mit einem Blick in sein Portemonnaie. Ein eisiger Wind fegte Diagon Alley entlang und Remus zog den Umhang ein wenig enger um sich. Es war wohl bald ein neuer Flicken fällig.

Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen und überall waren die Menschen unterwegs, um die letzten Weihnachtseinkäufe zu erledigen. Remus fühlte sich immer noch unwohl unter den Blicken der Leute und war froh, dass es inzwischen dunkel geworden war.

Eine Frau kam mit einem quengelnden Kind an ihm vorbei. "Jetzt gib endlich Ruhe. Oder Black kommt und holt dich.", sagte sie und zog das nun stiller gewordene Kind weiter. Remus war stehengeblieben und sah ihr verwirrt nach. Dann lächelte er traurig. "Du bist immer noch ein böser Traum, der uns alle verfolgt."

Sechs Jahre hatte Remus inzwischen Zeit gehabt. Sechs Jahre war es her dass der Dunkle Lord verschwand. Inzwischen war der Schmerz ein wenig abgeklungen, doch immer noch präsent. Besonders in den langen Nächten, die der Winter mit sich brachte. Manchmal schien er hungriger als der Wolf, der in dem hageren Mann schlief.

Leise schloss Remus die Tür hinter sich, obwohl niemand in der Wohnung war auf den er hätte Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Sorgfältig räumte er seine Einkäufe weg und machte sich einen Tee, um die Kälte, die in jedem Knochen zu sitzen schien, loszuwerden.

Während er ihn trank fiel sein Blick auf den Kalender. Er wandte ihn schnell wieder ab. Auch wenn er immer wieder nachsah würde dies nichts an der Tatsache ändern, dass er nur noch eine ruhige Nacht hatte. Er seufzte und erhob sich. Es gab etwas Anderes, was er nicht oft genug nachgucken konnte. Remus überprüfte die Ketten, die er in einem kleinen Raum hinter seinem Schlafzimmer angebracht hatte. Sie würden auch diese Nacht halten. Plötzlich brüllte er die Wand an: "Du hast versprochen für mich da zu sein!" Doch der Stein antwortete nicht und die Wut verflog so schnell wie sie gekommen war. Sirius hatte kein einziges seiner Versprechen gehalten. Und es brachte rein gar nichts wenn er sich weiter darauf konzentrierte. Er musste anfangen sein eigenes Leben weiterzuführen. Remus ging wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer und trank den letzten Schluck aus seiner Tasse.

Auf dem Tisch lag immer noch das Geschenk für Tonks neben dem Papier. Sie hatte darauf bestanden, dass er es von Hand einpackte, wenn er sie schon an Weihnachten allein ließ.

Der Wolf musste sich um die wenigen Freunde die er noch hatte kümmern. Denn nicht alle waren davon überzeugt, dass er eine vollkommen reine Weste hatte. Schließlich hatte er immer mehr an Sirius gehangen als an James.

Während er sich mit dem Papier abmühte winkten ihm von dem Photo auf dem Kaminsims Lilly und James zu, die ihren kleinen Jungen zwischen sich hielten. Nicht einmal Harry durfte er besuchen. Aber es war das Beste für das Kind. So hatte er eine richtige Familie, die sich um ihn kümmerte und für ihn sorgte. Zumindest redete er sich das immer wieder ein. Und ehrlich betrachtet: Was könnte er einem Kind schon bieten?

Remus schloss die Augen: Wenn er es doch nur hätte verhindern können... aber wie hätte er das ahnen sollen? Und selbst wenn.. Er hätte in dieser Nacht nicht das Geringste tun können.. Aber Peter... Vielleicht hätte er wenigstens ihn...

Remus schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Hör auf es immer und immer wieder durchzuspielen."

Die Brosche war endlich unter dem bunten Papier versteckt und durch die Schleife sah es einem Geschenk doch erstaunlich ähnlich. Er gab es zusammen mit der Karte seiner Eule, die auf ihrer Stange saß und trug das Tier zum Fenster. Es hatte wieder begonnen zu schneien.

Bevor er schlafen ging sah Remus auf das Bild von Sirius, das neben dem der Anderen stand und wie jeden Abend las Remus das was der, der ihm am meisten bedeutete, darauf geschrieben hatte. Und er wünschte sich wie jeden Abend, dass seine Worte von damals die Wahrheit gewesen waren.

Vertrauen ist Stärke.


End file.
